Courage
by BlackChoko
Summary: "You know what I need?" Midoriya pointed at Todoroki with his beer, clearly already tipsy, "I need to get laid." Todoroki practically choked on the beer he was about to drink when he heard those words. In which Todoroki decides to help his friend and crush out, by letting him in on a little piece of information about the corner stall in the bathroom of the pub they're at. Gloryhole


**Courage**

Todoroki has known he was gay for years now, much to his father's displeasure, but Todoroki didn't care. He was going to go his own way and live his life like he wanted to. And for a long period, he had secluded himself from other people and he thought that it was what he wanted.

That was until he met Midoriya Izuku, a college student like himself. They met at the library when Midoriya noticed Todoroki reading an advanced book for one of his classes. He immediately started to talk to him about the different kinds of aspects of his own knowledge. Midoriya was fast to start muttering and at first, it made Todoroki uneasy, but as the two started to become slowly friends, he found it endearing whenever the muttering and rapid mumbling started. And before he knew it, Todoroki was starting to open his life and heart to other people, thanks to Midoriya. For once in his life, Todoroki had made friends and it felt amazing.

Unlucky for Todoroki though, was that he was positive that Midoriya was straight. Which meant that he would never be able to be with him. However, he would rather stay his friend than living without him in his life, so he was fine with it in the end.

Whenever they had the time on a Friday, Midoriya and Todoroki would go out for a couple of drinks or beers at a bar or pub. It was their way to let off some steam and honestly, Midoriya appreciated those nights out more than he would have expected. Mostly because he would never have thought Todoroki would have been into this sort of things, but he had been more than surprised by several things about the man that sat before him now.

"How is it going with your Master's paper?" Todoroki asked before he took a big chug from the glass of beer he had in his hand, one eye was always on Midoriya as discreet as he possibly could.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about that," Midoriya retorted, waving his hand dismissively as he took a sip from his own glass.

"Stressed?" Todoroki leaned slowly over the table and arched his one brow slightly, he felt the pain of college.

"You have no idea," Midoriya almost slammed his forehead into the table, "my professor keeps sending my paper back with unending notes, as he says he expects greater things from me," Midoriya was starting to mumble into the table by the end of his sentence.

"Let's get you another round then," Todoroki rised from his chair and walked up to the bar, ordering two new glasses of beer.

When he came back, Midoriya had emptied his last class of beer and happily took the new one out of Todoroki's hand.

"Ah, thank you!"

"Sure," Todoroki sat down on his seat again and took a sip of the new beer. "You know, you really look like someone who needs some proper sleep and maybe a massage," and damn, how Todoroko wanted to be the one to give him that massage. Just the mere thought of rubbing oil over Midoriya's surprisingly well-built body could make him hard straight away, which was also the reason why he hurried to shove that thought away.

"You know what I need?" Midoriya pointed at Todoroki with his beer, clearly already tipsy, "I need to get laid."

Todoroki practically choked on the beer he was about to drink when he heard those words. "You, uhm," he cleared his throat, "you shouldn't really have any problem with that, right? I bet there're a lot of women wanting to be with you," he could hardly look into Midoriya's green eyes as he said that, afraid that he would be able to read his thoughts.

"Maybe, but it's more difficult to get the attention from guys," Midoriya leaned back in his chair and Todoroki was almost about to choke on his beer a second time.

Did he really hear that right? Could Midoriya be…

"You mean, you're?"

"Is that a problem?" Midoriya took another sip from his beer as he looked at his friend across the table.

"No, not at all." Todoroki didn't even know what to say. How could he not have known after all this time?

"Good," a crooked smile was playing on Midoriya's lips and his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol.

"Okay, I'm going to help you out then," Todoroki said before he had the chance to back out. His heart was beating slightly faster.

"You're going to help me get laid?" Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

"If you go to the corner stall in the bathroom, you will notice a hole in the wall-"

"Wait! Hold up," Midoriya placed the beer on the table gracelessly, "are you suggesting a glory hole?" Midoriya practically whispered the last words, worried that anyone else around them, had heard him.

"Just trust me on this one," Todoroki's pulse had quickened and he tried his best to seem casual, thankfully it seemed to be easier when both of them had knocked down a couple of beers. "You wait for the person to stick a finger through the hole and then you put your penis through the hole." He had to fight the blush that was growing on his neck and cheeks. Damn, was his voice cracking?

"I don't know..."

"You said you needed to get laid," Todoroki glanced at his friend.

"Yeah, I do but-"

"If you don't want to that's fine," Todoroki held his hands up in defense, "I promise you, it's going to be amazing though, and if not, I'll buy the remaining rounds for the night."

Midoriya drank the rest of the beer and almost slammed it down the table, his face was much redder than it was just a minute ago, "I have to go pee," he muttered, "not because I'm, I'm not going to, you just… Stay right there!" Midoriya almost ran over to the door with the little man on and left Todoroki alone at their table. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and as he knocked down his own beer before he left his seat.

When Midoriya was done peeing and stood at the sink, washing his hands he couldn't help, but look at the faraway stall, the door was left open and he couldn't help, but think about what Todoroki had said. It certainly hadn't been a lie when Midoriya had told him he needed to get laid but was he ready to do this kind of thing?

Bracing himself with courage that probably mostly came from the beers he had been drinking the entire night, Midoriya locked the door to the men's room, making sure no one else would be able to come in, and he went into the stall and locked that door behind him as well. He let out a deep breath as he paced himself. He needed to calm down. Where was the hole even? And then he noticed a wooden board was leaning up against the wall and when he removed it, a hole was visible in the wall.

Midoriya was kind of surprised this was a real thing, he hadn't exactly expected his friend to lie to him, but he felt it hard to believe that glory holes would be a real thing. Especially in a bar like this. They went here almost every Friday, how could he not have known about this before now?

Suddenly a pair of pale fingers stuck out through the hole from the other side of the wall and Midoriya was pushed out to reality once again.

"Oh, right! Sorry! Just a minute I just have to," Midoriya started to unbuckle his belt and his pants in a frantic hurry, he didn't want to let the other person waiting for him. "I'm sorry, this is my first time. Eh, I don't mean my first time in general, but to do this sort of thing," Midoriya hurried to pull down his pants and briefs, surprised to reveal his cock to already be semi-hard, "let me just get ready," he grasped his cock in a firm yet gentle grip as has started to stroke himself and somehow he started to relax as his cock started to harden.

"So, I guess I'll just put it in," his voice was already crackling from a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He turned towards the wall and slowly walked over to the hole, letting his cock through the hole that was at just the right height for him to be able to stand up without any trouble.

Shortly after Midoriya had put in his cock through the hole, a warm and wet sensation could be felt at the tip of his cock and he was already gasping from the sudden pleasure.

The mouth wrapped around his cock and went to his base, his tongue massaging at the tip of his head and Midoriya started to moan. Damn, what that man cannot do with his mouth.

"Shit~" Midoriya instinctively started to move his hips against the warm mouth that was surrounding his cock, wanting so much more, but he was stopped by the wall. He practically let out a whimper. He wanted to move his hips closer so bad and he wanted to grab the hair of this man, but the frustration of not being able to do this made him even more turned on and he could already feel the well-known pleasure building up.

The mouth moved along his cock going over his head every time, licking and sucking underneath the edge right before he went down to the base again, almost deep throating him.

"Amazing, so good," Midoriya whispered, clenching his fists against the wall, letting out strangled moans as he tried to keep his voice down as much as possible.

The stranger quickened his pace and it almost felt like his cock was getting swallowed down, his head was starting to spin by the pleasure. It had been a long time since his last blow job and he could hardly remember when he ever had gotten sucked so good as now if he ever had.

"Fuck, I'm -" Midoriya swallowed a moan, "I'm close, oh shit."

The man slowed down slightly as he let his tongue ran over his cock from base to tip and let it run flat over his head, teasing his sensitive spots, it almost felt like this stranger knew his body better than he did himself.

"Oh, my, To- oh shit, I'm about to," Midoriya moaned, his head spun so much he could hardly keep his mind straight.

And that was when the man swallowed down his cock once again and Midoriya moaned in pleasure as he came hard into the man's mouth without any warning and the man drank all of it, practically milking him as he rode out his intense orgasm.

The man gave a last suck and a lick on his head before he let his cock out of his mouth.

"Damn, that was," Midoriya trailed off as he fought to get his breathing under control again and before he knew it, he could hear the man leave the spot behind the wall. Midoriya tucked in his softening cock in his pants again as he pulled up his pants and leaned against the door for a few seconds to calm himself down. That had been the most amazing thing ever.

Before he left the stall, Midoriya covered the hole with the wood. And when he walked past the mirror he couldn't help but notice the flushing color on his cheek and his dilated pupils. Be it from the pleasure he just had experienced, from the adrenaline or from the alcohol, he had no idea.

When Midoriya left the bathroom and went back to the booth, Todoroki was still sitting in his chair, waiting for him.

"Usually people don't look that satisfied after going for a pee," Todoroki commented as soon as Midoriya sat down, a small smile was placed on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess," Midoriya looked at his friend, "I guess you don't have to pay for the next round."

"I see," a smirk was practically playing on Todoroki's lips as he could still taste Midoriya on his tongue. He guessed he didn't have to live with only being his friend forever.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this. **_

_**I must say, I certainly did put myself out of my comfort zone again, but to me, that is what's fun about kinktober at times.**_


End file.
